Le chat, la coccinelle et le papillon
by MlleMau
Summary: [L'Alphabet de l'Été du Collectif NoName] Ce sont 130 mots plus ou moins méconnus qui sont proposés pour cet été, sur lesquels écrire des drabbles de 100 mots. De quoi occuper Marinette et Adrien pour leurs vacances d'été, entre deux attaques du Papillon, avec un drabble par jour !
1. Introduction

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !**

 **Avant de commencer votre lecture, il est important que je vous explique le projet Alphabet de l'Été initié par Elizabeth Mary Holmes sur le serveur Discord du Collectif NoName. Si vous ne connaissez pas cette communauté, un rapide tour sur mon profil vous informera.**

 **Le but de l'Alphabet de l'Été est de non seulement proposer des mots sur lesquels écrire un drabble de 100 mots (avec un marge d'erreur de 10 mots), mais également de mettre à l'honneur des mots inédits que l'on ne croise pas tous les jours, et pourquoi pas, de nous en faire découvrir.**

 **Au total, ce sont 130 mots qui ont été proposés par Elizabeth. Je ne pense pas faire autant de drabbles, mais cela vous promet un peu de lecture. À la fin de chaque drabble, je rajouterais, de manière partielle, l'entrée du mot dans le Trésor de la Langue Française (ou TLFi).**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez le concept.**  
 **Bonne lecture,**  
 **MlleMau.**


	2. Abracadabrantesque

**« Abracadabrantesque.**

En pleine rue, des faisceaux verts et rouges les effleuraient, belliqueux. Dans un bâtiment, des épées de lumière crépitaient contre un bâton, adroites. Sous un pont, un immense cachalot blanc les attaqua, atrabilaire. Sur un toit, une flèche elfique manqua de peu sa cible, rigoureuse. En haut de la Tour Eiffel, un aéronef surmonté d'une trentaine d'hélices les poursuivit, intrépide. Au Champ-de-Mars, une fée à l'armure futuriste leur donna du fil à retordre, pernicieuse. Dans ce Paris fantasque, le capharnaüm produit par les invocations de La Narratrice mettait à mal les super-héros.

« Quelle histoire abracadabrantesque ! s'écria Chat Noir. »

* * *

 **ABRACADABRANTESQUE** , adj.  
 _Néol. d'aut._ Qui ressemble à ce qui est abracadabrant.

 **ABRACADABRANT** , ANTE, adj.  
[Gén. en parlant d'une manifestation de l'activité hum.] Étrange et compliqué, jusqu'à l'incohérence ou au délire; totalement incompréhensible

* * *

 _Note : Saurez-vous retrouver toutes les références ?_


	3. Amphigouri

**« Amphigouri.**

Même avec une préparation morale et stratégique préalable, même avec des alliés puissants et indéfectibles, même avec sa ferveur impétueuse au combat, l'opération Jardin Secret se révéla être un échec, en cause de l'habituel amphigouri de Marinette, qui ne pouvait empêcher son enlisement dans le monde obscur de la rhétorique lorsque ce visage affriolant était tourné vers elle. Malgré sa détermination, sa velléité de passer un moment en tête-à-tête avec Adrien avait été rattrapée par ce qu'Alya avait gentiment appelé une aphasie – mais peut-être était-ce réellement pathologique ?

Certainement. La maladie était envisageable. Comment avait-elle pu dire _couscous_ au lieu de _pousse-pousse_ ?!

* * *

 **AMPHIGOURI** , subst. masc.  
 **A.** _LITT._ Discours ou écrit burlesque, volontairement obscur ou incompréhensible.  
 **B.** _P. ext._ et _fam._ Propos ou écrit involontairement confus et inintelligible en raison de l'incohérence des idées et de l'expression.  
 **C.** _Expr. partic._ _Sans amphigouri._ Sans ambages, simplement.


	4. Ancillaire

**« Ancillaire.**

Chloé jetait un coup d'œil à sa droite, néanmoins rassurée par l'immense sourire de sa comparse. Qu'avaient-ils donc tous à juger son amitié avec Sabrina ? Seule la jalousie devait expliquer ces critiques, se rasséréna-t-elle. Évidemment, cette pauvre fille de boulangère devait envier son amie, à qui elle prêtait quelques Chenal vétustes ou Touboulin démodés. Qu'importe le caractère ancillaire de leur amitié, comme on le lui avait reproché, car Chloé était aussi heureuse de cet arrangement que Sabrina elle-même. C'était équitable. Cette rustre n'avait pas à les juger – et puis, se lier d'amitié avec une servante était une preuve qu'elle était magnanime.

* * *

 **ANCILLAIRE** , adj.  
 **A.** [Se teintant volontiers d'une nuance péj.] Qui se rapporte, qui a trait aux servantes.  
 **B.** _P. ext.,_ _CHIM.,_ _vx._ _Opérations ancillaires._ Dans les facultés, opérations faites par les préparateurs, auxiliaires de service, avant ou pendant la leçon du professeur.

* * *

 _Note : Vous souvenez-vous des robes de chez Chenal et des escarpins Touboulin de Chloé, dans l'épisode Le dessinateur ?_


	5. Archaïque

**« Archaïque.**

Certaines personnes akumatisées leur donnaient plus de difficulté que d'autres. Parfois insaisissables, parfois forts, le Chevalier Noir quant à lui, avait constitué une armée qui ne leur laissait aucun répit. Pour éviter les hallebardes, ils se réfugièrent sur les toits – puis découvrirent qu'il y avait aussi des archers.

« Hé bien, tout ça est un peu arc-haïque, plaisanta Chat Noir. »

Sa coéquipière lui jeta un regard incrédule, à la fois pour le grotesque dont il faisait preuve, mais également pour le jeu de mot en lui-même.

« Archaïque ? s'exclama-t-elle. Chaton, c'est ton langage qui est archaïque, là, le taquina-t-elle avec emphase. »

* * *

 **ARCHAÏQUE** , adj.  
 **A.** [En parlant d'un inanimé] : _P. ext._ Désuet, hors d'usage.  
 **B.** _Emplois spéc.  
_ **1.** _LING., RHÉT._ [En parlant de mots, d'expr., de tournures] Qui sont hors d'usage.  
 **2.** _P. ext.,_ _MUS., ARTS PLAST._ [En parlant d'œuvres d'art] Dont la manière consiste à imiter celle des œuvres anciennes.  
 **3.** _Péj.,_ _CRIT. LITTÉR., ESTHÉTIQUE_ [En parlant d'une pers., d'une tournure d'esprit, etc.] Qui manifeste un goût exagéré pour les formes d'autrefois.


	6. Alacrité

**« Alacrité.**

D'un ton allègre, Chat Noir se moqua du nouveau super-vilain, s'attirant ses foudres. Ladybug soupira de soulagement, un peu plus et elle était coincée. Sachant que son boute-en-train de partenaire ne craignait rien dans l'immédiat – étant donné sa dextérité, son adresse, sa rapidité et, tout simplement, l'alacrité dont il faisait preuve avec un sourire retors, sans oublier le bagout dont il était capable pour désarçonner son adversaire, il s'en sortirait très bien – la coccinelle en profita pour observer avec attention l'adversaire du jour, à la recherche d'une faiblesse à exploiter. Elle esquissa un sourire : l'agilité de son chaton était bien suffisante face à la virulence de cette brute.

* * *

 **ALACRITÉ** , subst. fém.  
 **1.** [La nuance dominante est celle d'une manifestation spontanée de l'activité]  
 **a)** [L'alacrité est princ. celle du corps] État de vigueur et de vitalité corporelle, souvent mêlé de bonne humeur et d'entrain.  
 **b)** [L'alacrité caractérise la vie morale] Vivacité d'esprit s'accompagnant d'une certaine facilité à s'exprimer ou à accomplir un travail avec un zèle empressé.  
 **2.** [La nuance dominante est celle de joie]  
 **a)** [L'alacrité est une disposition naturelle ou une disposition transitoire] Bonne humeur pleine d'entrain.  
 **b)** [L'alacrité est une manifestation spontanée] Joie ou gaîté exubérante.


	7. Bachique

**« Bachique.**

Dans l'ombre, il observait, il écoutait, telle une sentinelle de l'obscurité, car en ce jour de résultat des baccalauréats, une attention vespérale s'imposait. Il guettait, de bar en bar, louvoyant entre joie et fierté, et tristesse et déception. Une cible attira son œil avisé. Une table, des agapes festives entre amis, des verres vides et une ambiance bachique l'incitèrent à la patience. Les jeunes bacheliers, tous à leur allégresse, se levèrent d'une démarche avinée, se dirigeant vers une voiture. Surgissant de la pénombre, le super-héros les convainquit d'attendre, appelant de suite un taxi.

Le Hibou continuait de veiller sur Paris.

* * *

 **BACHIQUE** , adj.  
 **A.** Relatif à Bacchus ou à son culte.  
 **B.** _P. ext._ Relatif au vin ou à l'ivresse.  
 **C.** _Région., vieilli._ Qui sort de l'ordinaire, qui est étrange.

* * *

 _Note : Entre boire et conduire, il faut choisir !_


	8. Balbutiement

**« Balbutiement.**

« Tu te souviens de nos débuts ? susurra-t-elle.

_ À nos balbutiements, tu veux dire ? badina comme à ses habitudes Chat Noir.

_ Oui. (Ladybug se tut, un rictus amer sur les lèvres) Je ne voulais pas être une super-héroïne. J'ai même essayé de donner mon Miraculous à une amie. J'avais terriblement peur, pas pour moi-même, mais de ne pas être à la hauteur. Mais toi, s'émerveilla-t-elle, tu as tout de suite été un héros, prêt à se mettre en danger pour les autres. »

Un temps.

« Tu te trompes, ma Lady. Je ne voyais que le côté cool, le fait d'être, pour une fois, libre. C'est toi qui as immédiatement su être une super-héroïne ; toi qui as compris cette immense responsabilité. »

* * *

 **BALBUTIEMENT** , subst. masc.  
 **A.** [Correspond à l'emploi intrans. du verbe; le suj. de l'action du verbe corresp. reste implicite ou est introduit par la prép. _de_ ]  
 **1.** Action de balbutier.  
 **2.** _Au fig.  
_ **a)** [Avec le plus souvent un compl. introd. par _de_ et désignant la pers., le groupe, etc., qui accomplit l'action de balbutier] Première production maladroitement exprimée dans le domaine littéraire ou artistique.  
 **b)** _P. ext._ Débuts, premières manifestations encore timides.


	9. Béotien

**« Béotien.**

Bien que le Salon de l'Agriculture eût toujours eu son lot de joies comme d'incivilités, certaines invectives étaient trop virulentes. Alors qu'un groupe de collégiens exaltés par leur sortie admirait ses bêtes, l'une d'entre eux, à la richesse ostentatoire et aux manières pédantes, la considéra avec condescendance pendant ses explications, jusqu'à lui faire subir une terrible avanie par ses propos méprisants : paysanne pouilleuse, une prolétaire prosaïque, une béotienne bête. Pourtant habituée aux personnes dédaigneuses, cette méchanceté gratuite l'ébranla. Une béotienne, alors ? Travailler la terre de ses mains faisait donc d'elle une inculte débile incapable de connaître ce mot ?

« Sphinx, je suis le Papillon. »

* * *

 _ **BÉOTIEN** , IENNE, __adj. et subst.  
_ **A.** _Emploi adj.  
_ **1.** _HIST. ANC._ Qui concerne les Béotiens, habitants de la Béotie, province de la Grèce ancienne.  
 **2.** _P. ext., iron._ et _péj._ Qui présente les caractéristiques de l'esprit, de l'attitude prêtés aux Béotiens.  
 **B.** _Emploi subst.  
_ **1.** Personne qui habite la Béotie, ou en est originaire.  
 **2.** _Iron._ et _péj., p. allus._ à l'esprit des Béotiens, tel qu'il a été caractérisé par les Athéniens. Celui qui est lourd d'esprit, grossier, peu cultivé, indifférent à la production littéraire et artistique.


	10. Brocarder

**« Brocarder.**

« Salut le minable ! l'accueillit-elle. »

Kim fit une moue digne d'un gros bambin à qui on aurait refusé un bonbon, selon Alix.

« Tu vas voir si j'suis minable ! On a volley-ball aujourd'hui en EPS et je vais te mettre la pâtée.

_ J'en tremble de peur, minauda-t-elle en riant. »

Malgré quelques mots crus, ils se regardaient avec un sourire complice. Ils se brocardaient sans cesse, Alix n'hésitant pas à se montrer despotique, savourant le courroux de son ami qui surenchérissait les bravades, mais sous leur clivage incessant et leurs quolibets, se cachaient des sentiments sincères d'amitié qui reposaient sur une douce bonhomie.

* * *

 **BROCARDER** , verbe trans.  
Couvrir de brocards, railler de façon mordante.


	11. Baladin

**« Baladin.**

Face à Rossignoble, les super-héros de Paris avaient manqué de déchanter, heureusement leur parfaite synchronisation, mue par une complicité tangible, créa l'harmonie idéale pour déjouer les plans du Papillon et leur devoir accompli, ils se retrouvèrent sur un toit, se congratulant mutuellement. Chat Noir, en bon facétieux qu'il était, entreprit quelques pas de danse avec son bâton, telle une majorette.

« Arrête de jouer le baladin, chaton, s'exaspéra Labydug.

_ Je préfère Chat-ltimbanque, ma Lady. »

Avec un sourire espiègle, il continua ses cabrioles, plantant son bâton puis tournoyant autour et sur lui-même, ce qui stupéfia l'héroïne, qui éclata ensuite de rire.

« Chat, est-ce que tu viens de faire de la pole dance ? »

* * *

 **BALADIN** , INE, subst.  
 **A.** _Vx._ Danseur de théâtre ambulant.  
 **B.** _P. ext.  
_ **1.** Saltimbanque, bouffon, comédien ambulant.  
 **2.** _Au fig., vieilli._ Mauvais plaisant de société, sot.

* * *

 _Note : Je me suis amusée à l'imaginer, celui-là..._


	12. Cabochon

**« Cabochon.**

Obnubilé qu'il était, Marinette avait pu se glisser à ses côtés furtivement, observant ce visage morose, passant à ces mains qui tenaient une vieille breloque pourtant sertie d'un cabochon au bleu semblable à l'aigue-marine.

« Luka ? l'appela-t-elle imperceptiblement.

_ C'était le premier présent de mon père à ma mère, expliqua-t-il laconiquement. Enfant, j'aimais tellement son éclat qu'elle me l'a donné. C'est l'une des dernières choses qu'il me reste de lui. »

Délicatement, elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Je suis désolée, balbutia-t-elle.

_ De quoi, Marinette ? Tu n'y es pour rien.

_ De ne pas avoir les bons mots. »

Son spleen laissa alors place à un sourire attendri.

* * *

 **ABOCHON** , subst. masc.  
 **A.** Sorte de clou à tête décorée utilisé en ameublement, tapisserie, couture, etc.  
 **B.** _JOAILL._ Pierre précieuse ou semi-précieuse polie mais non taillée, de forme convexe.

* * *

 _Note : Le drabble suivant est la suite directe de celui-ci._


	13. Chatoyer

**« Chatoyer.**

La main de Marinette écarta légèrement ses doigts, facilitant l'accès à la pierre, la lumière solaire vint s'immiscer dedans, alors réfractée par la transparence du bijou, dévoilant toute sa beauté – tableau qu'elle regardait dévotement avec une admiration tangible, tandis qu'il mirait une toute autre sculpture. Elle était venue, ingénue, avec sa tendre aménité et quelques menus mots de réconfort, faisant, sans le savoir, chatoyer tout autant ce vieux souvenir que la bonté dont elle était animée et apaisant la tumultueuse nostalgie de Luka.

« Ta présence est suffisante, Marinette, finit-il par lui répondre dans un murmure. »

* * *

 **CHATOYER** , verbe intrans.  
 **A.** [Le suj. désigne une pierre précieuse, une étoffe, certaines surfaces reflétant la lumière] Briller tout en changeant de couleur selon les jeux de la lumière, à la manière de l'œil d'un chat.  
 **B.** _P. anal.  
_ **1.** _Emploi factitif._ [Le suj. « logique » désigne un moyen d'expr., un style] Briller pour séduire, revêtir une forme recherchée en variant les effets.  
 **2.** [Le suj. désigne un inanimé abstr.] Présenter des avantages séduisants et constamment renouvelés.


	14. Collusion

**« Collusion.**

Officiellement, Nino et Alya avaient eu un contretemps de dernière minute, obligeant Adrien et Marinette à déjeuner seuls. La vérité était toute autre puisqu'ils étaient bien présents, cachés derrière un buisson, et bien que sa petite-amie eût réussi à stimuler sa commisération, Nino s'en voulait de les fourvoyer ainsi, ayant considéré de prime abord cela comme un acte de collusion, car il voyait parfaitement leur gêne à travers les jumelles qu'Alya avait amenées, poussant la duperie jusqu'à soudoyer le serveur pour les placer là où elle avait dissimulé un babyphone.

Il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour que Marinette ne déclamât pas d'amphigouris.

* * *

 **COLLUSION** , subst. fém.  
 **A.** _DR._ ,,Entente secrète entre deux ou plusieurs personnes pour nuire à un tiers`` (CAP. 1936).  
 **B.** _P. ext._ Toute intelligence, tout accord secret entre personnes pour nuire à quelqu'un.


	15. Camaïeu

**« Camaïeu.**

Alors que Manon s'était enfin endormie, Marinette esquissait quelques traits dans un carnet, peu à peu rattrapée par une fatigue et une apathie dues à la boule d'énergie qu'était la petite, son esprit comme son inspiration divaguèrent sur des sentes rêveuses, et par l'habitude de son corps, fut transportée loin de toute conscience tandis qu'elle dessinait une silhouette sombre, un camaïeu de noir d'encre à noir de jais, en passant par le noir d'ébène, glissant sur un gris anthracite sous un rayon sélénite, surplombée de deux orbes vert absinthe...

Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'Alya le trouvât et le montrât à un Adrien soudainement intéressé.

* * *

 **CAMAÏEU** , subst. masc.  
 **A.** Pierre fine, divisée en deux couches de même couleur avec des tons différents.  
 **B.** [P. réf. aux 2 couches superposées de cette pierre] Peinture imitant le bas-relief, où l'on n'emploie que le blanc et le noir.  
 **1.** _P. ext._ Technique picturale consistant à n'employer qu'une seule couleur (exceptionnellement deux) avec des tons différents.  
 **2.** _P. métaph._ ou _au fig._ Uniformité, monotonie.


	16. Camériste

**« Camériste.**

« Et elle l'a congédiée comme une vulgaire camériste ! s'insurgea Marinette. Vous vous rendez compte ?

_ On s'en rend compte, tu sais. »

Son regard glissa sur ses amies. Ce qui n'était qu'une soirée entre filles s'était transformé en réquisitoire par le cheminement d'une conversation volubile.

« Elle se montre tellement égoïste, parfois, se désola Rose.

_ Parfois ? rebondit Alix. Elle est impitoyable, avec tout le monde.

_ Sauf avec Adrien.

_ Hé !

_ Du calme Marinette, rit Alya. Il n'y est pour rien, elle est juste tellement vénale et mercantile...

_ Mégalomane, souffla Juleka. »

Ces brocards les firent rire de bon cœur.

« On devrait l'appeler Celle-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, renchérit Mylène. »

* * *

 **CAMÉRISTE** , subst. fém.  
Dame d'honneur d'une personne de haut rang ou suivante à la cour.  
 _P. ext., fam._ Femme de chambre d'une personne d'un certain rang social.


	17. Dantesque

**« Dantesque.**

Ce super-vilain pouvait s'exempter de rire, songeait Chat Noir. Visiblement, la victime du jour était un clown dont les pitreries, a priori risibles, se transformaient en horreur invraisemblable – ce qui n'était qu'un vulgaire coussin péteur libérait un gaz délétère. Son sourire et les fous rires des civils touchés étaient malsains.

« Tu sembles bien sombre chaton, déclara Ladybug tandis qu'elle arrivait, avant de s'inquiéter : ne me dis pas que tu es coulrophobe ?

_ Je n'irais pas jusque là ma Lady, mais l'humour de ce clown me hérisse le poil. »

Au regard étrange qu'elle lui jeta, il précisa :

« Je préfère lorsqu'il est subtile et suave, murmura-t-il aguicheur. Pas dantesque ! »

* * *

 **DANTESQUE** , adj.  
 **A. 1.** Propre à la poésie de Dante.  
 **2.** Qui a pour objet l'étude de la poésie de Dante.  
 **B.** Qui imite ou rappelle le caractère (terrifiant, grandiose etc.) de la Divine Comédie de Dante.

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir, mes lecteurs !**

 **Puisque j'entame les D, j'aimerais vous laisser un petit mot. Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup à mes reviewers, vous me motivez beaucoup : je sais que ce n'est pas facile de commenter un texte aussi court qu'un drabble et vos efforts font écho aux miens.**

 **Ensuite, si le premier drabble a attiré environ 80 visiteurs, vous n'êtes qu'une dizaine a être allé jusqu'au bout, à ne pas avoir eu peur de mes mots et à braver les définitions : vous êtes les meilleurs ! Je suis fière de vous, ahah.**

 **Un énorme merci à vous tous. Plus que 114 mots à faire !**

 **MlleMau.**


	18. Dilettante

**« Dilettante.**

Quand ses professeurs disaient qu'il faisait preuve de farniente, quand ses parents le blâmaient pour ses bagatelles, quand ses camarades ricanaient de son romantisme sirupeux, quand Chloé l'humiliait devant la seule qui comptait, Nathaniel se sentait si misérable qu'il voulait se soustraire de la vue de tous, même de lui-même, se recroquevillant autour de son carnet pour devenir ce personnage si valeureux et charismatique, capable de dessiner à sa fantaisie un monde plus beau, qu'importe qu'on le prît pour un dilettante folâtre, car il était simplement heureux avec ses chimères et les quelques personnes qui le complimentaient sur son blog.

* * *

 **DILETTANTE** , subst.  
Gén. _masc.,_ rarement _fém.  
_ **A.** _Vx_ ou _vieilli  
_ **1.** Amateur passionné de musique.  
 **2.** _P. ext., vieilli  
_ **a)** Domaine de l' _art._ Amateur d'art en général, ou d'un art.  
 **b)** Domaine _autre que celui de l'art,_ (le domaine étant désigné par un compl. prép. _de_ ). Amateur, personne qui prend plaisir à (une activité).  
 **B.** _Usuel  
_ **1.** Personne qui exerce une activité comme un passe-temps, généralement de façon fantaisiste.  
 **2.** (Gén.) _péj._ Personne qui ne se soumet à aucune norme d'ordre intellectuel ou spirituel, ne vit qu'au gré de sa fantaisie, de ses goûts, cultive une sorte de plaisir exclusivement esthétique.


	19. Dithyrambique

**« Dithyrambique.**

Suite à une demande bien particulière, Nathaniel ne s'était pas attendu à être si vivement encensé, mais plutôt à des quolibets. La vérité était qu'Alya lui avait demandé (soutenue par Marinette, cela va sans dire) de mettre à contribution ses talents (selon ses mots) pour offrir quelques aventures illustrées de Ladybug et Chat Noir à ses lecteurs, ce qui lui valait des éloges dithyrambiques qui le faisaient s'empourprer.

« Ton comic était fabuleux, l'accueillit la fille de ses rêves ce jour-là. Il semble tellement proche de la réalité, un peu rocambolesque, mais génial !

_ Au contraire, s'immisça innocemment Adrien, Ladybug est si formidable qu'elle est capable de tout ça. »

* * *

 **DITHYRAMBIQUE** , adj.  
 **A.** _LITTÉRATURE  
_ **1.** _ANTIQ. GR._ Qui appartient au genre poétique du dithyrambe.  
 **2.** _P. ext._ Qui est de la nature du dithyrambe.  
 **B.** _Au fig.,_ souvent _péj._ dans le domaine de _l'expression._ Qui loue avec enthousiasme, souvent avec pompe, excès, emphase.


	20. Dulcinée

**« Dulcinée.**

Tout s'était passé si vite. Alors qu'elle utilisait son Lucky Charm pour le sauver, ils s'étaient retrouvés face à un super-vilain si belliqueux qu'ils ne parvinrent pas à vaincre avant les derniers bips de sa Lady, les obligeant à se dissimuler, et quand elle se détransforma, il ferma les yeux en lui intimant de s'accrocher à lui, et poussa tendrement sa tête dans le creux de son cou, cachant ainsi son visage et lui permettant d'ouvrir les yeux, de la porter, de prendre la fuite tandis que l'akumatisé voyait une opportunité, de simplement protéger, comme il l'avait toujours fait et le ferait toujours, sa Dulcinée.

* * *

 **DULCINÉE** , subst. fém.  
 _Fam., p. plaisant._ [Avec un possessif ou un compl. de nom] Femme inspirant une passion vive et romanesque.

* * *

 _Note :_ _Le drabble suivant est la suite directe de celui-ci._


	21. Docile

**« Docile.**

Tout s'était passé si vite. Alors qu'elle se détransformait, elle s'était sentie si démunie, comme si elle s'était retrouvée nue, qu'elle n'avait même pas osé lever les yeux vers son équipier, sursautant à sa directive, et quand il lui plaça le visage au creux de son cou, elle souffla un succinct remerciement contre sa peau, et respira son odeur suave, enlaçant d'un bras l'épaule de son chaton pour ne pas tomber, et de l'autre, de serrer Tikki contre son cœur, de le laisser prendre soin d'elle, de lui faire confiance, comme elle l'avait toujours fait et le ferait toujours, exceptionnellement docile.

* * *

 **A.** [En parlant de pers. ou d'animaux]  
 **1.** Qui obéit facilement, se laisse diriger et persuader.  
 **2.** _P. ext._ Qui manifeste de la soumission, de l'obéissance.  
 **3.** _En partic., péj._ [En parlant de pers. ou de groupes de pers.] Qui cède facilement aux influences, réagit avec soumission.  
 **B.** _P. anal.,_ _LITT._ [En parlant d'obj. ou d'éléments naturels] Qui s'adapte facilement, dont on fait ce que l'on veut.  
 **C.** _Au fig._ [En parlant d'éléments abstr.] Qui se laisse facilement saisir par l'esprit.

* * *

 _Note : Un peu de romance ne fait pas de mal._


	22. Ectoplasme

**« Ectoplasme.**

« Le Papillon doit être dans les nuages, commenta Chat Noir. »

Elle pouvait le concéder – ce nouveau super-vilain les laissait dubitatifs, puisqu'il ne s'agissait que d'un faste de fumerolles parfois drues, parfois évanescentes, comme une brume non pas palpable mais sirupeuse, un ectoplasme glaçant tout ce qu'il traversait, rendant impossible la capture de l'akuma emporté par ses mouvements versatiles, ce pernicieux exhibant l'objet de convoitise pourtant inatteignable, au risque d'être pétrifié par la néfaste caresse du froid. Mais un simple aspirateur, surmonté d'une grille attachée par quelques tiges, permit d'aspirer cet esprit tout en récupérant l'akuma.

« Une vraie Ghostbuster, ma Lady ! Tu m'épapattes, la félicita-t-il. »

* * *

 **ECTOPLASME** , subst. masc.  
 **A.** _BIOL._ [Chez les protozoaires] Couche superficielle du protoplasme de la cellule.  
 **B.** _Usuel,_ _SC. OCCULTES (spirit.)._ Émanation visible produite par un médium, se matérialisant en formes diverses.


	23. Erratique

**« Erratique.**

Les mouvements erratiques de sa poitrine et les soubresauts de son ventre, ajoutés au timbre de sa voix claironnante, à ce souffle coupé et haché, aux perles salées accrochées aux commissures de ses paupières, à son corps entier recroquevillé par la douleur de ses abdominaux autant que par sa trachée comprimée qui ne laissait passer l'air, provoquaient en lui un tel émoi – qu'il savait subjectif, totalement biaisé par l'amour follet qui l'animait – qu'il s'était figé, saisi qu'il était par un tableau enchanteur, celui de sa Lady qui trépidait sous la force d'un fou rire – dont il était à l'origine, et il se jura de la faire rire à nouveau.

* * *

 **ERRATIQUE** , adj.  
 **A.** [Dans l'espace]  
 **1.** Qui erre, qui n'a pas de localisation fixe.  
 **2.** Qui se trouve hors de son foyer habituel.  
 **B.** [Dans le temps] Qui n'est pas constant, qui est discontinu, intermittent.

* * *

 _Note : Ce drabble peut se lire comme la suite de_ Baladin _._


	24. Exubérant

**« Exubérant.**

« Un vampire, c'est bien notre veine ça ! »

Le combat contre ce nouvel akumatisé n'avait pas encore commencé qu'il s'annonçait éprouvant, Ladybug roulant déjà des yeux sous les jeux de mot exubérants de son équipier.

« Et si on se calmait et qu'on allait boire un cou ? proposa-t-il. »

Mais le super-vilain rendait cou sur cou, faisant les quatre cent cous, tenant le cou face à eux. Ladybug songeait plutôt à serrer le cou de Chat.

« Il a le sang chaud ! commenta-t-il. »

Ce vampire lui glaçait le sang, il se faisait un sang d'encre pour sa Lady contre qui le vampire avait une dent, sans compter qu'il croquait la vie à pleines dents.

« Quoi, tu n'aimes pas mon humour mordant ? geignit-t-il. »

* * *

 **EXUBÉRANT** , ANTE, adj.  
 **A.** [En position post-nominale; en parlant de végétaux] Qui est surabondant et/ou se développe de façon excessive.  
 **B.** [En position pré- ou post-nominale; en parlant de traits humains]  
 **1.** _P. anal._ [Gén. dans un cont. iron.] Développé de façon surabondante ou excessive.  
 **2.** _Au fig._ Riche, vigoureux, plein de vitalité.  
 **C.** [En position post-nominale; en parlant de pers.] Dont la vitalité s'extériorise par un comportement expansif.

* * *

 _Note : ... Ne me jugez pas._


	25. Échalier

**« Échalier.**

L'idée était partie d'une boutade après qu'ils avaient vaincu Gigantitan.

Le décor était bucolique, ce lieu de villégiature champêtre avait marqué son esprit de ses couleurs et de ses odeurs, les crocus violines contrastaient avec la couleur pastel de sa robe d'un vert céladon, perchée sur un échalier précaire qui pouvait supporter le poids d'une fillette fluette, qui observait l'horizon, ses longs cheveux sombres étaient coiffés en deux tresses et un bracelet de bonbon à moitié mangé ornait son poignet accroché au bois. On la voyait de dos, avec ce grain et cette couleur des vieilles photographies.

« Tu étais toute mignonne, ma Lady ! s'émerveilla Chat Noir. »

* * *

 **ÉCHALIER** , subst. masc.  
 **A. 1.** _Usuel._ Échelle rustique placée contre une haie pour permettre de la franchir.  
 **2.** ,,Escalier formé de traverses de bois et pratiqué dans une haie``  
 **B.** Clôture.  
 **1.** Clôture faite généralement de branches d'arbre entrelacées pour empêcher les bestiaux de s'échapper.  
 **2.** _P. méton._ ,,Partie d'une clôture qui peut s'ouvrir ou se déplacer``

* * *

 _Note : Par ces temps chauds, buvez bien, mais n'oubliez pas également de mettre un chapeau, une insolation n'est ni agréable ni propice à l'écriture !_


	26. Échine

**« Échine.**

Tandis que sa main gantée repassait sur son dos, d'une caresse de haut en bas, il courbait l'échine pour amplifier le contact. Un ronronnement sortant de sa poitrine, elle vint flatter un instant la peau sous son menton, il levait alors la tête, yeux fermés, dans une félicité leste. Finalement, elle glissa ses doigts entre les oreilles, massant avec une délicieuse fermeté. Derrière elle, elle sentait un autre Chat jaloux du véritable chat qu'elle avait rencontré et en se retournant, elle s'amusa de sa position pittoresque.

Il s'était assis comme un chat, la tête baissée mais le menton relevé, exhibant son dos, son menton et sa tête, quémandant lui aussi des papouilles.

* * *

 _ **ÉCHINE**_ _1_ _,_ _subst. fém.  
_ **A.** Colonne vertébrale, épine dorsale.  
 **1.** Colonne vertébrale d'un animal.  
 **2.** _P. ext., fam._ Colonne vertébrale de l'homme.  
 **B.** _BOUCH._ [Correspond à A 1] _Échine de porc._ Morceau de viande pris sur le dos du porc près du collet.  
 **C.** [P. anal. de forme] Croupe montagneuse, arête rocheuse.


	27. Fatuité

**« Fatuité.**

Les petits plaisirs sont parfois les meilleurs.

Dans le cadre du cours de Français, les élèves avaient dû préparer une argumentation qu'ils confronteraient face à un autre groupe. Lorsqu'Alya et Marinette surent que leurs adversaires seraient Chloé et Sabrina, elles avaient compulsaient la bibliothèque entière afin d'étayer le parti qu'elles défendaient, réalisant, le jour de la confrontation, une attaque belliqueuse et une défense draconienne qui laissèrent leurs opposantes sans voix. Avec les compliments de Mlle Bustier, elles jubilaient, simplement heureuses de la réussite de leur travail fourni, et si elles faisaient preuves de fatuité, elles s'en moquèrent et profitèrent de la victoire.

* * *

 **FATUITÉ** , subst. fém.  
Caractère du fat; satisfaction excessive et ridicule de soi-même.

* * *

 _Note : J'ai bien cru abandonner ce mot, je n'avais tellement pas d'idée jusqu'à avoir un éclat d'inspiration._


	28. Flegmatique

**« Flegmatique.**

Sous le couvert d'affaires héroïques, mais par réel besoin de parler telle une pénitente de ce qu'elle cachait au fond d'elle, Marinette se rendait ponctuellement chez le Grand Gardien qui l'accueillait toujours chaleureusement, se montrant magnanime avec ses peccadilles et offrant toujours de son temps à ses puériles incertitudes. Calme, flegmatique, tranquille, il lui offrait des conseils d'une voix affable et des connaissances ésotériques d'une façon sereine, comme un grand sage à qui la vérité du monde n'échappait pas mais qui devait la délivrer avec parcimonie, afin qu'elle soit pleine et pertinente, afin de lui permettre d'affronter ses responsabilités avec quiétude.

* * *

 **FLEGMATIQUE** , PHLEGMATIQUE, adj.  
 **A.** _MÉD._ Qui abonde en flegme, en lymphe.  
 **B.** _Courant  
_ **1.** [En parlant d'une pers.] Calme et imperturbable, qui garde son sang-froid.


	29. Formication

**« Formication.**

En pauvre hère qu'il était, avachi sur son bureau, les yeux rivés sur l'horloge, il était dans un état apathique, ses paupières lourdes l'emmenant vers une léthargie contre laquelle il luttait farouchement, pourtant plus proche à chaque seconde passée à entendre l'antienne soporifique de leur professeure de sciences, quand soudain :

« ...de la formication. »

Dans une dichotomie impressionnante par rapport à son état initial, Kim releva la tête avec une alacrité qui fit craquer ses vertèbres, regardant sa professeure, estomaqué, qui expliqua à nouveau que la sensation de fourmis était de la formication.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as compris au juste ? glissa sournoisement Alix, le faisant s'empourprer. »

* * *

 **FORMICATION** , subst. fém.  
 _Vx,_ _MÉD._ Sensation analogue à celle produite par des fourmis sur la peau.

* * *

 _Note : Parce que, moi-même, j'ai mal lu la première fois..._


	30. Fustiger

**« Fustiger.**

Ce qui était une chance inouïe de se retrouver seule avec Adrien s'était métamorphosé en désastre lorsqu'un super-vilain bilieux parut. S'ils avaient pris la poudre d'escampette ensemble, le capharnaüm de la plèbe parisienne paniquée les sépara. Marinette put se transformer, et se fit un devoir d'arracher Adrien du sol tandis que l'akumatisé s'approchait, pour le mettre à l'abri. Ce court instant fut un ravissement, mais le jeune homme s'empressa de s'inquiéter pour son amie.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Marinette est en sécurité. Elle était très inquiète pour toi, répondit Ladybug en ajoutant avec un clin d'œil : elle a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier. »

Lisant la surprise, la super-héroïne se fustigea intérieurement pour son audace.

* * *

 **FUSTIGER** , verbe trans.  
 **Qqn fustige qqn/qqc.  
** **A.** Battre à coups de bâton (sens étymologique), de verges, de fouet.  
 **B.** _Au fig._ [Le compl. désigne une pers., une manière d'être ou de faire, un affect] Attaquer, combattre, critiquer violemment.


	31. Glabre

**« Glabre.**

Les repas étant toujours un moment de partage familial, qui pouvaient prendre un chemin inattendu en quelques paroles, il n'était pas improbable, qu'à force de ressasser de vieux et agréables souvenirs, quelques réminiscences surgissent, incitant ses parents à ressortir du fatras de vieux albums photos rongés par le temps. Même si la sensation pouvait être étrange, comme un montage photoshop qui échappait à la vérité du temps, difformant un présent qui n'avait que trop de différences avec ce temps révolu, Marinette était obnubilée par ces portraits de son père, plus jeune et glabre, sans cette moustache qui lui chatouillait le visage, en costume de marié.

* * *

 **GLABRE** , adj.  
 **A.** [En parlant d'une partie du corps] Dépourvu de poils.  
 **B.** _BOT._ Dépourvu de poils et de duvet.

* * *

 _Note : J'ai abandonné le mot "Flambeur" qui ne m'inspirait pas. Désolé pour toi !_


	32. Goguenard

**« Goguenard.**

L'allégresse la gagnait. Son mouvement fut ample et leste. Sa vivacité augmentait. Sa maîtrise était prompte et vive. Ses gestes étaient prestes et sa posture était inébranlable. Dans ce combat, elle se montrait valeureuse, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de faire un sourire goguenard dans une bravade qui, elle le vit, mit les nerfs de son adversaire à vif. Apercevoir la victoire lui tendre les bras l'encouragea d'avantage, et lorsqu'elle l'atteignit, son visage fut radieux, et elle se pavoisa dans une fatuité condescendante mais joviale.

« D'accord, c'était une belle revanche Alix, concéda un Kim essoufflé. »

* * *

 **GOGUENARD** , -ARDE, adj.  
[En parlant d'une pers. ou d'un trait de son comportement] Qui raille, se moque d'autrui.

* * *

 _Note : Alix et Kim ne sont pas mes personnages préférés, mais ils m'inspirent beaucoup, décidément._


	33. Gandin

**« Gandin.**

Être un Agreste ne suffit pas, lui répétait souvent son père.

Adrien devait être à la hauteur de ce nom et ce, en atteignant la perfection, aussi bien physique que morale – il se devait d'être présentable en toute circonstance, d'une beauté qui devait chatoyer, ainsi que faire preuve de tempérance, d'un flegme imperturbable. Son père s'octroyait un droit de coercition, ne le laissant jamais se complaire dans le farniente et s'assurant qu'il agissait en parfait gandin car, évidemment, un seul mot de travers pouvait jeter l'opprobre sur l'illustre famille Agreste.

Le jeune garçon soupira en observant une énième photographie de ses amis, au cinéma tous ensemble – sans lui.

* * *

 _ **GANDIN** , __subst. masc.  
_ [Sous le Second Empire] Jeune homme très élégant, raffiné et assez ridicule.

* * *

 _Note : Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je poste très régulièrement, mais le site ne met pas tout le temps à jour la dernière update, malgré le nouveau chapitre. N'hésitez pas à vérifier avant !_


	34. Gaudriole

**« Gaudriole.**

Les rares fois où Adrien avait la permission d'aller chez Nino, il se sentait libéré du joug de son père et de cette maison austère. Ils passaient leur temps comme de simples adolescents, à musarder dans les rues de Paris, à se goinfrer de chips et de soda, à jouer à Ultimate Mecha Strike III, à plaisanter avec quelques grivoiseries et gaudrioles ; une véritable débauche de bonheur aussi néfaste qu'obscène pour son père qui, s'il apprenait la nature de leurs instants d'insouciance, finirait par l'enfermer pour empêcher la décadence de la famille Agreste, corrompue par les mœurs légères de la société.

* * *

 **GAUDRIOLE** , subst. fém.  
 **A.** Propos licencieux (généralement avec une valeur érotique).  
 **B.** _La gaudriole._ L'amour physique.


	35. Galimatias

**« Galimatias.**

« Articulez, mademoiselle Couffaine ! exigea une voix horripilée. »

Juleka baissa les yeux. Le poids causé par ces professeurs qui essayaient de régenter sa vie, sa personnalité même, n'écrasait que d'avantage sa cage thoracique et n'arrangeait rien à ses balbutiements incertains. De sa bouche ne sortait qu'une kyrielle de sons, dans une dissonance abracadabrantesque qui représentait pourtant sa façon de communiquer. Mais ils se plaignaient de ses galimatias saugrenus, réclamaient une diction et une rhétorique irréprochables, sans jamais prendre la peine de l'écouter. Dans ces moments d'incompréhension, l'envie de fuir qui l'habitait n'était contrôlé que grâce au sourire doux de son amie, Rose.

* * *

 **GALIMATIAS** , subst. masc.  
Discours confus qui semble dire quelque chose mais ne signifie rien.

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir, mes lecteurs !**

 **Pour être honnête, j'étais démotivée ces derniers temps. Ces drabbles ne sont pas toujours faciles à écrire, tous les mots ne convenant pas au fandom. Mais c'est surtout que j'ai l'impression de ne pas être à ma place dans ce fandom. Je remercie encore Leo, Emi et ma Padawan pour leurs reviews, mais ce sont des amies qui ne lisent pas de Miraculous à la base. J'avais l'impression de ne pas intéresser les lecteurs réguliers de Marinette et Adrien, ce qui m'a découragée.**

 **Mais remerciez Arum pour sa petite review, qui en plus de me faire plaisir, me motive à écrire à nouveau ! Aussi me revoilà, prête à n'écrire que pour toi, mais aussi pour les autres, s'il y en a. Je m'excuse pour ce moment d'absence et j'espère que ces nouveaux drabbles te (vous ?) plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **MlleMau.**


	36. Hâbleur

**« Hâbleur.**

Qui aurait cru que ce hâbleur maladroit, dangereux pour lui-même et les autres, inconscient de la responsabilité d'un super-héros, deviendrait cet altruiste débonnaire, prêt à aider tout le monde, lucide quant à ses capacités ?

« Et n'oubliez pas : prudence est mère de sûreté, disait-il. »

Marinette eut un sourire enjoué, teinté, il fallait le dire, d'une certaine fierté, en écoutant le discours volubile, car le Hibou était véritablement devenu un parangon de l'héroïsme qui prenait le temps d'enseigner à chaque classe, à chaque élève de Paris, les bons gestes à avoir lors d'une alerte Akuma, protégeant indirectement la population auprès de Ladybug et Chat Noir.

* * *

 **HÂBLEUR** , -EUSE, adj. et subst.  
(Celui, celle) qui a coutume de hâbler, de parler beaucoup, en exagérant ses mérites et en déformant la réalité.


End file.
